Partners
by lillybug991
Summary: This is my version on how I think Olivia and Elliot met and how they turned out. Elliot is not married and only has one kid. Slightly A/U! Please read and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I already wrote this story but I don't like the way that I had written it, so here it is, re-written!**

_There is nothing worse in the world,  
><em>_Then thinking that you have a chance,  
>When you really don't<br>_

_-Meredith Grey_

Olivia-24  
>Elliot- 28<br>Kathy- 29  
>Lizzie- 6<br>Elliot and Kathy were never married, they just had one kid, Lizzie. And they met after high school.

EOEOEOEO

"Okay everyone if I could have you attention," Captain Donald Cragen said over his squad. "We finally have our new detective, her name is Olivia Benson. And yes Elliot, she will be partners with you. She is new at this, and this is her first year as a detective, so you be kind to her or you will be in a mass of trouble."

"First year? And she choose to start here? What was she thinking?" Elliot asked with a scoff, he was in no mood to be training some newbie.

"Who knows Elliot, maybe you could luck out and she could be the one," Munch added with a smirk.

"Cut the shit," Cragen said with a stern face before walking into his office and reappearing with Olivia behind him. Elliot was mesmerised with the young woman, she was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair, it went to her mid back. And she had kind eyes, the kind that made you want to melt into them. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her body, she was small but looked as if she could hold her own. He was glad for that, he wasn't in the mood to teach her to handle her self. He had no idea he was still staring till he heard his Captain call his name.

"What? Sorry," Elliot mumbled, Olivia smirked knowing that he was watching her. She liked having the power over him, she liked the control.

"She's cute Elliot, we don't blame you for not taking your attention off of her," Munch said with a smirk, earning a glare from Elliot.

"Anyway," Cragen cut in. "Elliot show her around, Fin Munch introduce yourself." And with the Cragen excused himself before walking back to his office.

"Hey, I'm Odafin, but you can call me Fin," Fin said as he walked over to her and shook her head.

"Alright, Fin," she said. "Not to hard to remember," she added.

"And I am John," Munch said as he walked up to have his turn with the fresh meet. "You can call me what you want," he said as he went to shake her hand.

"Really now?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybe we should just stick with John for now," he said laughing, knowing she was going to come up with something strange, embarrassing.

"Ah," she smiled. "Wise choice." She looked over at Elliot.

"I'm Elliot," he said. "You can call me Stabler, if you want to know where things are I suggest that you follow me," he said turning and walking away. Olivia did as he said and followed him, but before she left the room she turned to Fin and John and made a fake gagging face causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"This is the women's room, you'll be the only one that uses it. We don't have any woman on this floor besides you," Elliot said point to a door as she continued to walk past it. "And up these stairs is the cribs, any questions?" She shook her head and turned and walked back to the squad room. That was all that she needed to know wasn't it? If it wasn't she could ask one of the other guys, they seemed nicer anyway. She knew that he was intimidate to be working with a woman, so she was going to set him straight.

When Elliot walked back into the squad room he seen that his Captain and the squad were gathered up as they seemed to be deep in a conversation.

"Oh how nice of you join us, detective," Cragen spat, he knew that Elliot wouldnt be thrilled to have his territory being stepped on by a girl. But he was going to have to get over it.

"Sorry, I had to," he paused, he was on the phone with his ex hoping to get his daughter tonight, but he didn't want his new partner to know anything about him till he was sure she was here to stay. "Sorry, what do we have?"

"The cat guy again," Fin said with a sigh. "But he has a little girl instead of his normall MO," Fin said, Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't know much about this case and Fin could see that. She was new after all. "He normally goes after women in their twenties."

"Oh gotcha," she said.

"Yea well he got a little girl, she is six her name is Natalie Straight. We need her statement, Olivia, Elliot," Cragen said looking in their direction.

Olivia nodded as she grabbed her coat. But Elliot had other plans.

"Cap are you sure that she is ready? She doesnt even know anything about the case," Elliot said, not really wanting to go out with her.

"Did you give her the folder that I told you to?" Cragen asked confused as to why Olivia wouldnt know.

"What folder?" Elliot asked unsure of what his superior was talking about.

"The one that I set on you desk that said give this to Benson," Cragen said, Elliot stood thinking for a moment all eyes were on him including Olivia's. Thats when he remembered it.

"Oh right, I was on the phone," Elliot said.

"So it seems that her predicament is your fault, deal with it Stabler. Give her the file and fill her in," Cragen said walking off, silently telling Elliot that he needed to grow up.

Elliot groaned grabbed the file off his desk and walked out of the room, Olivia followed him again.

"Here," he said throwing it in his lap as they got in the car, she looked over at him and rolled her eyes. She really wanted to tell him off, but if she just bit her tongue and held it back. It would all be worth it in the end. "Is there something that you want to say to me?" He asked seeing her roll her eyes.

She just shook her head and opened the file and started to skim, she was very happy for her photographic memory at the moment. It took her only the ride to her hospital to memorize the entire case.

"Do you think that you can handle talking to her or should I?" He asked as they walked through the door in perfect stride, he was glad that she could keep up with him.

She didn't answer him.

"Is there a reason that you aren't talking to me?" He asked her, she just shrugged her shoulders. "So that means that I will be doing that talking? Of course, I can never get a partner that does anything on their own," he grumbled. They walked up the counter and he asked for the room, as soon as they got it they walked off.

Elliot was about to walk into the room when Olivia cut him off and went in first. He was starting to get annoyed that she wasn't speaking to him, and now she thought that what?! She was better than him?

"Hi Natalie, I'm Olivia," Olivia said with a smile as she sat down on the end of the small childs bed. Elliot was surprised to hear her speaking.

"Hi," Natalie said with a sad smiling.

"Can you tell me how old you are sweetie?" Olivia asked her, surprising Elliot again at how soft and sweet she was being with the girl.

"I'm six," she said holding up six fingers as if to prove it to Olivia.

"Wow," Olivia exclaimed. "Your such a big girl!" Olivia said.

"My mommy says that too," Natalie said as she faintly started to perk up.

"Do you think that you are big girl Natalie?" Olivia asked her in a serious tone, Elliot could tell that she was about to get firm with the small girl.

"I can brush my teeth by myself, and I even go to the bathroom by myself," the girl said with a proud smile, it actually made Olivia heartbreak a small amount. As if she just realized that this girl was still a child.

"Okay, well why don't we have a big girl conversation?" Olivia asked her.

"Alright, but if we are having a big girl conversation should he be here?" Natalie asked pointing at Elliot.

"What you don't think he is a girl?" Olivia asked smiling hoping to lighten the mood one more time before having to get serious with the girl.

"No silly he is a boy, he has short hair," the little girl laughing as if she really thought Olivia thought that Elliot was a girl.

"I don't know, he looks like a girl to me," Olivia said looking over her shoulder at Elliot. He was just standing there, he had never gotten a victim to open up as easily as this girl was doing for Olivia.

"No thats crazy," she said still laughing.

"Well can he stay anyway?" Olivia asked her.

"Why?" Natalie asked as she stopped laughing.

"He is my bestfriend, I promise he wont tell anyone what we talk about," Olivia said, and in honesty she just wasn't ready to do this on her just yet. Elliot could see that she went from carefree to nervous in a matter of seconds and knew that she didn't want to do this alone.

"Would it help if I had long hair?" Elliot finally spoke up as he sat beside Olivia and grabbed a handful of Olivias long dark brown hair and hiding underneath it. "Is this better?" He asked making both Olivia and Natalie start laughing. He couldn't help but inhale her scent, she smelt like heaven.

"I guess, but only because you are Olivia's best friend," Natalie said after she finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, Natalie I need to ask you stuff that may seem scary but I really need your help," Olivia started, Natalie nodded. "Can you tell me what happend that you are in the doctor's?"

"Well I was swinging with my mommy at the park, but then her phone went off so she went over to the slide to answer it. While I was sitting in the swing a man came over to me," Natalie explained as she started to get teary eyed. Elliot was completely astonished as he wrote down what she was saying. Not only was this Olivia's first time with a victim, but she was doing amazing at it. Not even trained detectives could get some children to open up, but Olivia was doing it as if she had been doing it her entire life. This is when Elliot realized that this is what she was meant to do.

"Can you tell me what to man looked like?" Olivia asked.

"He was tall and fat," Natalie said. "And he was very stinky," she added scrunching up her nose.

"What color hair did he have?"

"He didn't have any hair," she said.

"What did he do after he came over to you on the swing?" And this is where things got real.

"He told me that he had a kitty name Lilly, and that she likes to have friends and asked me if I wanted to meet her. I said okay and we went over to his car," the girl explained. "He told me that Lilly likes pictures and that he had a camera in his van so I got in and he told me to sit in the chair at the back." She started to cry.

"Its okay honey," Olivia said pulling the girl in her arms before Elliot could stop her. He was shocked to see that the girl got comfortable in Olivia's arms, usually touching a victim made them start to close off and get angry. "Tell me what happened next," Olivia said as she gently rocked the girl in her arms.

"He started taking pictures of me and Lilly, then he took his pants off," Natalie said as her body started to shake with sobs, this is when Olivia and Elliot took a deep breath fearing what was next to come out of the girls mouth. "He started to play with his boy parts," she whispered. "He started making all these weird noises and I just sat there with Lilly. When he got quiet he told me to get out, so I put Lilly back into her box and got out. As soon as I was out I ran to my mommy." Olivia and Elliot and Olivia both sighed in relief when they heard that Natalie wasn't raped like the others.

"One more questions sweetie," Olivia said. "What color was his van?"

"It was black," she said.

"Okay, Natalie that was good! You are such a good girl," Olivia said as she sat the girl back on the bed. "Now Elliot and I have to go so that we can go and get him and put him in jail."

"Okay, where is my mommy?" She asked, Olivia looked at Elliot.

"She is outside do you want me to go and get her?" Elliot asked and Natalie nodded as Elliot and Olivia both walked out of the room.

...

On the way to the precinct Olivia didn't say a single thing, she just sat there staring out the window. "You were great with her," Elliot said, she nodded not taking her eyes off the window. He wanted to know why she wasn't talking to him, and instead of beating around the bush he just asked her. "Is there a reason that you wont talk to me?"

"Why do you want me to talk to you?" She asked looking over at him.

"Because it bothers me that you wont!" He said.

"Well I am not talking to you because I know that you are intimidated by me," Olivia stated, because they both knew it was a fact.

"I am not," he said with a snort.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. And just like the ride was silent again.

...

When they got to the precinct Elliot walked straight into Cragen's office to inform him of what he and Olivia got out of the girl. When Elliot walked back out of the office he seen Olivia, Fin, and Munch all laughing.

"Whats so funny?" He asked sitting down at his desk.

"Oh nothing, baby-girl here just told us the best thing ever," Fin said, Olivia smiled at the nickname that she earned from him.

"She did now did she?" Elliot asked surprised, why the hell would she talk to them and not him?! He wanted to know!

"You really have yourself a keeper here," Munch said as he walked back to his desk, he was sitting on the corner of Olivia's as her Fin and him were talking. "Not only is she pretty, but she is funny and smart. Why do you always get the good partners?"

"So I have a pretty, funny, and smart partner?" Elliot asked the group as he was looking at Olivia, who was blushing a small amount at the fact that Elliot had just called her pretty. "Wow who knew she was funny and smart, she hasn't said a single word to me."

"Why not?" Fin asked, even though he knew the answer. He and Olivia kept their stare down.

"I don't know, let's ask Olivia," he said. "Olivia is there a reason that you are not talking to me?" He asked her, she just shook her head and buried herself in paperwork, hoping he didn't see her smirk.

About an hour of silence in the squad room, Olivia finally got up and walked to captains office. When she walked out she was smiling.

"Will do, thanks Don," she said smiling.

"Don?" Elliot questioned, nobody ever called Cragen Don. Elliot snatched the keys off his desk and walked out of the squad room, hoping he took the hint.

"Follow your partner," Cragen said from the doorway, Elliot did as he said and got up and walked out the door way.

"She is going to be good for him," Munch said watching as Elliot walked out.

"Yea, she is going to be good for all of us," Cragen said with a smile, and then everyone went back to work.

Elliot walked outside and seen that she was in the drivers side of the car. There was nothing he hated more then not driving, he got in and groaned as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" He asked her, she threw a file in his lap, Elliot started skimming. "Wait, how did you find him?"

She unclipped the pen that was on the back of the file and circled the words child pronagraphy. "So has been doing this for a while, how do we know that this is even the right guy?"

Olivia took one hand off the wheel and flipped the page in the file, and Elliot seen that the man had uploaded photos of Natalie online. He was ticked she still wasn't talking.

"Just talk to me!" He groaned.

"How about you come over after work and then we can talk," she finally said.

"Wow that was the most that you have ever said to me," he said.

"So yes or no?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes I will be there," he said before she changed her mind. He was shocked at the beginning of the day he wanted nothing to do with her, and now he was going to her house so that they could talk.

"Good," she said turning on the radio, Blake Shelton was on.

"You do not listen to country!" Elliot said astonished.

Olivia just nodded, and started to mouth the words of the song 'Who Are You When I'm Not Looking'.

"This is my jam!" Elliot said turning it up as he started singing. Olivia laughed and actually started singing as well. When the song was over Elliot tunred off the radio, and looked over at Olivia.

"You know you are really good at singing," he said. Olivia just nodded, and even blushed a little.

When they got there they both got out of the car, Elliot knocked, when the door opened it took everything in them not to gag at the smell. This man did stink!

"Hey sir, I was wondering if you would come with me?" Olivia asked in a sweet voice batting her eyelashes.

"I will go anywhere you want me to go baby doll," he said stepping out of his house towards Olivia, he didn't see Elliot standing on the side lines till he cuffed him.

"Fred Caralight, you are under arrest for child pornagraphy and sexual assult of Natalie Straight. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you in the court of law. Do you understand these rights as I read them to you?" Olivia asked.

"I understand my rights," he said in a huff. Then was shoved in the back of the car.

"Good job partner," Elliot said getting into the car.

...

When they got into the squad room Elliot told Fin to take him to interrogation room 3 and that him and Olivia would be in there in a moment. "Are you ready?" Elliot asked her. She nodded as they walked to the room, instantly in sync.

"So Mr. Caralight," Olivia started.

"Please call me Fred," Fred said to Olivia, she faked a smile, when all she wanted to do was throw up.

"Do you know a Natalie Straight?" Olivia asked.

"Nope," he said as he started to stare at Olivia chest.

"Uh huh," she said getting an idea. She looked over at Elliot, and he nodded and she knew that he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Do you picking younger women so that you can over power them? Control their movements, their thoughts. Control them in general! Have you ever been in a situation where you weren't in control?" She asked as she casually walked over so that she was standing in front of Elliot.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fred said watching her, starting to get nervous on if she was catching on to him. Elliot smirked and started doing exactly what he knew that she wanted him to do, take control. Elliot walked up behind her and put his hand on her hips, while Olivia kept her eyes lock on the suspect.

"You don't know what I am talking about huh?" Olivia asked, Elliot used his other hand to move the hair that was hanging down by her neck, then he started to kiss her neck. It took everything in both of them to control their actions, they needed to stay professionally. Control seemed to be the middle of every problem. "So tell me, Fred," she paused to moan when he started to suck on her pulse, watching as Fred started to grip the table. She knew they were just acting but everything that she was feeling was real. "Where were you three nights ago, at around 3 pm?" She asked, biting her tongue to stop the whimper that was about to come up when Elliot's hands started to roam her body.

"What are they doing?" Fin asked Cragen as all three of them were watching.

"Taking control," Cragen said. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were actually together.

"I was, uh," Fred stuttered out, his knuckles were white from holding the table so tightly. He watched as Elliot's hand dipped under her shirt and start to rub her lower stomach. Elliot gasped when he felt the cold of a medal charm, she had her belly button pierced! But he couldn't let that stop them from what they were suppose to be doing.

"Fred, where were you?" Olivia asked again, she knew Elliot had felt that she had her belly button pierced. She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction.

"If I tell you will you stop?" Fred asked, he couldn't take it anymore. His hands were hurting, and he was sweating like the pig that he was.

"Only one way to find out," Elliot said as he continued to suck on Olivia's neck, they both knew that there was going to be a mark but she had long enough hair to cover it. He licked the shell of her ear, making her moan again. He knew that there was no way that she was faking these noises.

"Okay, okay! I was at the park! It was me! Now will you please stop?!" Fred said, with short rapid breaths.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Elliot had detached himself from Olivia, and she pulled her shirt down. They straightened themselves out.

"Thank you Mr. Caralight," Olivia said as Elliot and her walked out of the interrogation room. They seen that Cragen and Fin and Munch were all standing there. "I uh, yea," Olivia said just walking out of the hall, and away from all the men.

"What was that?" Fin asked Elliot.

"Thats what she wanted me to do, she wanted to take control away from him so thats what we did," Elliot said as if it were nothing.

"How do you know thats what she wanted you to do, I thought you said she wasn't talking to you?" John asked with a smirk.

"She isn't she said with," Elliot started but then stopped when he realized something. "Liv!" He shouted running into the squad room to see that she was about to leave for the day, she looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I know what you are trying to do!" He said, she smirked at him nodded her head and walked out of the squad room.

Cragen, Munch and Fin walked into the squad room, with big smirks on their face. "Wait you guys knew?" Elliot asked.

"Yea stupid," Munch said and Cragen and Fin just nodded.

"She was just trying to take control away from me! How could I not have seen it!? I am a detective!" Elliot said.

"You were too busy pouting that she wouldn't talk to you," Fin said.

"So this whole time was her trying to take control of our partnership?" Elliot asked, and everyone nodded.

"In all your other partnerships they all did as you said, and in this one you do as she says! Face it dude that girl just outsmarted you!" Munch said laughing.

"Thats baby-girl for ya, I knew she was smarter then Elliot. Hell we all knew!" Fin said, causing Cragen to laugh.

"So when you said that she told you a joke?" Elliot asked referring to when they were laughing all together earlier.

"We were all laughing at how clueless you were," Munch said.

"And when she walked into your office, and then came out and took my keys?" Elliot asked Cragen.

"I told her that you hate not driving," Cragen said.

"This might actually be a good partnership! Don't mess it up dude," Munch said.

"Hey cap can I go?" Elliot asked, Cragen nodded, and dismissed his detective.

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_When its hurts so much that you can't breathe;  
>That's when you know you're still alive.<em>

_-Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

><p>As soon as Elliot got in his car, his phone went off, he looked down to see that he got a text from an unknown number but he smiled when he realized that it was from Olivia with her address. He started driving there, the whole time he was thinking about what happened in the interrogation room. <em>Her moans did not sound fake? Did they?<em> It took everything in him not to moan, and to just ravish her right there in the interrogation room.

When he got to her place he texted her to let him in and she did. He walked up the stairs to her apartment, the anticipation slowly killing him, then he knocked. He was shocked to see her open to door in yoga pants and a big t-shirt that was hanging loosely, and her hair up in a ponytail. The way she looked outside of work and the way she looked at work were completely different, but he had to admit, even though she was beautiful in her pant suit, she was extraordinary in yoga pants. She looked so calm, and happy. I kind of made him sad thinking that this job was going to take that all away form her.

"Hey it only took you," she paused to look at the clock on her stove. "An hour?" She questioned. "I only live twenty mintues away."

"Sorry, I was thinking the whole time. I guess it made me drive slower," he said walking into her apartment, laying his coat on the table beside hers.

"Is that such a good idea?" She asked with a smirk, referring to the fact that he was thinking.

"Ha ha!" He said sarcastically.

"Make yourself at home, do you want something to drink? I have uh beer and beer and beer," she said with a small laugh.

"I think I will take, a beer," he said as if it were the hardest question to answer cause her to laugh.

"Wise choice," she said walking over to her fridge, and grabbing two beers.

She handed him one and then sat on the couch beside him. "Okay so partner now that I figured out what you were doing, and you are talking to me, I have a few questions for you," he said taking a swig of his beer.

"Hit me!" She said, taking a long drink of hers.

"Okay, what is your middle name? What is your favorite color? Do you have any pets? Are you in a relationship? Do you have any kids? Where did you grow up?" Elliot asked her all the questions just falling out, she started laughing but answered.

"Anne, blue, no, no, no, and I was born and raised here," Olivia said. "Any more questions you have for me detective?" She asked him.

"What made you decided to do SVU?" Elliot asked her, he seen that she had started breathing faster.

"I had, a friend, who was raped, so I did this, for her," Olivia stuttered out and taking another drink. Elliot could tell that she was lying.

"Liv," he said in a warning tone.

"El," she said in the same tone, they both just stared at each other, he decided to drop it, for now.

"So what about you whats your middle name? What's your favorite color? Do you have any pets? Are you in a relationship? Do you have any kids? Where did you grow up?" She asked.

"How do you do that? You have amazing memory!" He asked surprised that she remembered all of the questions that he had just asked her.

"What can I say? It's a gift and a curse," she said. "So back to you!"

"Joseph, brown, no, no, one, and I was born and raised here as well," He said.

"Wait, hold up, you have a kid?" Olivia asked.

"Yea her name is Lizzie she is six," Elliot said.

"Wow, wow? Wow! You have a kid! That is so cool!" Olivia said getting excited, she has always wanted a kid. "Wait a second, where is the girl's mother?" Olivia asked. Elliot just stared at her for a moment, _why is she so excited?_ "Oh shit, I hope that didn't sound weird? I mean what if something happened to her and I'm just being insensitive about it and," she paused and looked at him, he was just staring at her with an amused look. "I am just going to shut up now." He started laughing at her. "It's not funny, god," she said standing up and walking to the kitchen so that he couldn't see that she was laughing.

"Oh its kinda funny!" He said getting up and following her into the kitchen.

"Okay okay what ever! So I ramble when I am nervous or embarrassed! But that's okay because you think its funny," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Kathy, she is the mother she keeps Lizzie during the week and I get her during the weekend. And we just take turns," Elliot said. "And I think that its cute that you ramble."

"Oh well that makes sense. Wait todays Friday," Olivia said excited that she might get to meet Elliot's daughter. She tried to ignore the fact that he just call her cute, or was he just saying that her rambling was cute?

"Yes, that means I get her later," Elliot said, _why was Olivia so excited about this?_ "Do you want to meet her?" He asked her.

"Well I mean, if I have time," she said picking a piece of fuzz off of her yoga pants, trying to act chill. "But if I'm not I would LOVE to meet her!" She said before he thought that she was blowing him off or somthing.

"Okay, I will bring her by sometime," Elliot said, he looked down at his watch. "I should probably go pick her up."

"Wait, you are going to go and get her now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, do you want to come?" He asked her. She thought about it for a moment, then realized that maybe she shouldn't, after all this was his time with her. Olivia didn't even know the kid.

"Naaa, I have work to do," she said moting to the files on her coffee table.

"Okay, I will see you later," he said, they both just stared at each other, neither of them sure what to do. Olivia broke the awkwardness and hugged him.

"Alright see you later," Olivia said, he nodded and walked to the door, he looked back and smiled, then left.

When he left Olivia couldn't help the smile that showed up on her face, she really hoped that they get along.

...

Olivia woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door, she looked at the clock beside her bed and seen that it was only 10:00 pm. She didn't remember going to bed, anyway she got up and walked to the door. She looked through the peep-hole to see that Elliot was standing there, she immediately opened the door, revealing Elliot and a little girl standing beside him.

"I'm sorry if you were sleeping," Elliot said as him and Lizzie walked in.

"No its fine, I don't even remember going to sleep," she said with a small laugh. "And it's not like I don't totally love your presence but, why are you here?" She asked.

"Well my neighbor was fighting with her boyfriend so I told her that she could stay in my guest room, then she asked if she could have her friend come over to comfort her. Turns out she has A LOT of friends and they took over my guest room, then they moved to the living room. So the house is really loud and Lizzie here is super tired, so I was wondering if we could crash here for the night?" Elliot asked, he had no idea what she would say or if this was even appropriate.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask. Your my partner now, and what are partners for?" She asked. "You guys can have my room," Olivia said.

"No that's okay Liv. We can stay out here on the couch, Lizzie can sleep on the couch and I will sleep in the floor," Elliot said.

"Don't be silly! You are a grown man, you can't be sleeping on the floor! And she is too small to be sleeping on a bad, believe me BAD, couch. Besides I'm not tired I will sit out here and work, you guys take my room," Olivia said.

"Liv," Elliot tried again but she stopped him.

"Come here Lizzie," Olivia said picking up the small girl who was standing beside Elliot holding a small purple unicorn. The little girl put her arms up as if to tired to even walk anymore, Olivia smiled and picked her up. "Are you tired?" Olivia asked her.

"Uh huh," Lizzie mumbled. Olivia smiled and carried her to her room, she pulled the covers back and laid Lizzie down.

"There you go, do you need anything? Water?" Olivia asked Lizzie, Lizzie shook her head and flopped over so that she was laying on her stomach. "Okay sweetie," Olivia said covering her up.

Olivia walked back into the living room to see Elliot just sitting there on the couch. She smiled and walked over to him, then sat down .

"Are you just going to sit here?" Olivia asked him.

"Are you sure I mean, I don't know if we can take your bed," Elliot said.

"It's fine El, your daughter is comfortable. And I can tell you are tired, just remember that when I need a place to stay I am coming to you!" She said with a smirk.

"Well if you are sure!" Elliot said, standing up.

"I am sure come on," she said showing him to her room. "Do you need anything?" She asked him.

"No thank you though. Really Liv you don't have to do this," Elliot said, kissing his daughter on the back of her head.

"No no, its okay I want to, I will see you in the morning," she said smiling and walking out of her room to the couch.

...

Olivia woke up to the sound of footprints, and being a cop and normally being home alone she was on high alert, she opened her eyes to see Lizzie standing in the hallway just watching her.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Olivia asked calming down and getting up and walking over to her.

"Daddy snores!" She said, Olivia laughed and then picked her up and walked back over to the couch and sat down with Lizzie in her lap.

"Do you wanna sleep out here?" Olivia asked her, Lizzie snuggled into Olivia's chest and nodded her head. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or are you comfortable right here?" Olivia asked, but all the girl did was nod again. Olivia leaned back and closed her eyes and soon they were both asleep.

...

When Elliot woke up it took him a few moments to realize where he was, and as soon as he did, he calmed down. But when he reached over his daughter was gone, he jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room hoping to stop Lizzie before she woke Olivia up. But to his surprise, they were snuggled up on the couch, he smiled and then yawned. He went back to the room, and got back into the bed. Olivia had the best bed he has ever laid on!

...

When Olivia woke up she carefully pulled the girl off her lap enough for her to stand up and to lay her back down on the couch. She smiled at the small girl, sure she had just met her a few hours ago but everything just felt so natural. This got Olivia thinking about the mother, what did she look like? Was she even good for this little girl? Was she even good for Elliot? Wait! Where did that come from?

She shook her head and snuck in her room to see that Elliot was still in bed, she needed a shower. Maybe she could get cloths without being too loud, she walked over to her dresser, slowly opened the drawer. It was old so it made a little cracking noise, and within seconds Elliot was standing with his gun in his hand.

"Woah! It's just me!" She said putting her hands up.

"Sorry, I am not used to people moving around!" He said lowering his gun and sitting on the end of the bed, she said down beside him and sighed.

"I totally understand, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I heard someone walking towards me!" She said laughing.

"Oh yea, I see that she went out there. Sorry, I didn't know she was going to wake. Normally she sleeps through the night, its kinda strange that she actually got up come to think of it," Elliot said starting to think.

"It's not that strange," she said laughing at his thinking face. He gave her a questioning look. "She said that you snore, and she couldn't sleep. I was going to give her the couch but she fell asleep on me, and I didn't have the heart to move her. She is just too sweet," Olivia said smiling.

"You are very found of her," Elliot said looking over and eyeing her, Olivia didn't like the attention so she stood up.

"Yea she is sweet, so uh, she is still on the couch. I am going to take a shower," she said grabbing her things since she never got the chance.

"I guess I can get out of your super comfortable bed to go and see my sleeping daughter," Elliot said flopping back on the bed giving a dramatic sigh.

"That bed is amazing isn't it!" She said.

"Magical! I don't think I have ever slept so good!" Elliot said.

"Ha, well you're fine. I think she should be asleep for a little longer, go back to sleep," she said walking to the bathroom.

As she stood in the shower she started to think about how everything felt so natural with Elliot. They had only known each other for a day, and it already felt like they had been friends forever! She felt like she had a strong pull towards him, and she had to admit. She kind of liked it.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had a few people PM and ask me what these quotes at the top of the stories mean, when they don't connect to the stories. If you were wondering and never got around to asking, they just describe what kind of mood I am in... I get that it doesn't relate with the story, but idk it just makes me feel better to write about it, even if it is just a quote. **

* * *

><p><em>There comes a point where it all becomes too much,<br>When we get too tired to fight anymore,_  
><em>So we give up<em>

_-Christina Yang_

When Olivia got out of the bathroom, she had on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She walked to the livingroom first to check on Lizzie, when she seen that the girl was still there she smiled and grabbed a blanket and covered the child up. She noticed that it was starting to light outside, _where does time go?_

She walked to her room to check on Elliot, when she seen that he was awake and staring at a photo of her and her mother in the nightstand, she started to anxious.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, she tired her best not to sound jumpy.

"I uh, is this your mom?" He asked looking up at her, he was unsure of how to breach the subject. He could tell that him looking at the photo made her uneasy. He thought back to the time that he had asked her why she chose to do this job.

_"What made you decided to do SVU?" Elliot asked her, he that she had started breathing faster._

_"I had, a friend, who was raped, so I did this, for her," Olivia stuttered out. Elliot knew she was lying._

_"Liv," he said in a warning tone._

_"El," she said in the same tone. They both just stared at each other._

"Um, yea it is," she said watching him, as he carefully sat the photo back down on

"Is she still alive?" He asked her.

"No, no. She isn't," Olivia said with a sigh.

"Were you two close?" He asked, she didn't answer she just looked at the ground and shook her head. "Come here," he said patting the bed beside him. She didn't know if she was crossing any lines that they had yet to make, but she did as she said and sat down beside him. She closed her eyes and rested all of her weight on the head bored.

"Is your mother the friend that you said was raped?" He asked her, she continued to keep her eyes close, but she did reply to him with a nod. "I don't want you to feel offended when I ask this but, your the product of your mothers rape, aren't you?" He asked her, she took a deep breath and let out a sigh, thats when she felt water on her face. She didn't even remember starting to cry.

"Yea, I am," she said quickly wiping her face, she didn't want to cry in front of him. The last thing that she needed was for him to think that she couldn't protect him when they were out on the field.

"Olivia you do know that, that isn't your fault right?" He asked her, he looked at her hands to see that they were shaking as she messed with the blanket that shew as sitting on."Look at me," he said but she made no effort to do so, thats when he reached out and slightly stroked her cheek before tilting her head so that she was looking at him. "You do know it isn't your fault she was raped."

"No but its my fault that she had a constant reminder of what happened, she drank till she dropped," Olivia said with a slight chuckle, wiping another tear off her face, it wasn't all that funny, but things were getting to strict for her.

"Olivia, that is not your fault either," Elliot stated.

"Yes it is, she said so. I was a constant reminder, I have his eyes. She would always tell me I had the eyes of a rapist, she would go ballistic and throw things. Sometimes she thought that I was him? I don't know," Olivia said with a sigh, more tears escaping her eyes.

"Olivia I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen good," he said looking her dead in the eyes she nodded. He wiped a tear off of her face and then started talking. "You have beautiful eyes, it doesn't matter where they come from, it only matters that they are here. Liv I think you look amazing, I thought this before you told me this and I still think that now. You are gorgeous, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't care who they are," he said enveloping her in his arms, that's when she actually started to cry.

After about five minutes of her crying she calmed down but she was too comfortable to pull out of his arms. Just then there was a small voice that broke them out of their own world.

"Daddy," Lizzie said from the doorway, Olivia pulled herself out of his arms and went to get out of the bed when he stopped her.

"Just a moment," he said pulling her back down to the bed, she nodded and wiped her face. "Come here sweetie," Elliot said waving his daughter over, she climbed up on the bed and sat at the end and just stared at them. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked his daughter.

"I woke up and Livvy wasn't there," she said looking down.

"I had to take a shower honey, I would have been out there in a few moments I didn't mean to leave you alone," Olivia said.

"Come here baby, you can come and sit with us," Elliot said pulling back the covers so that Lizzie could sit in between them. Once she settled down between them, she snuggled into Olivia's side.

"El," Olivia whispered, when she heard that Lizzy's breathing had evened out.

"Yes Liv," he whispered back.

"I need to go get ready for work I can call and tell him that you aren't-."

"Liv, I hope you don't mind but I called Cragen and asked for the weekend off, and he said it was alright," he told her, he watched as a relieved smile came over her face. He knew that he was off the hook.

"Okay," she whispered scooting down so that she was laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Liv," Elliot whispered after a few moments.

"Yea," she whispered, turning her head so that she could look at him.

"Sorry, if I am moving things too fast," he said, he didn't know all that much about Olivia but he could see that she has problems connecting. And the last thing that he wanted was to push her away.

"Its fine, El. I think things are moving for the better," she said with a sincere smile. And it was true things were moving fast, but she was okay with that..

"Good because I feel this pull to like always be with you, and the last thing I want is for you to think that I am pushing you into something," he said as he relaxed into the bed.

"Really?" She asked thinking about when she was in the shower and how she was thinking about the same thing.

"Yes Olivia you are a wonderful person and I can't help but what to know everything about you," he said, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Me too," she whispered right before she fell asleep.

"Night Liv," Elliot said falling asleep as well.

...

Then later that morning when Olivia opened her eyes, to see that Lizzie was sitting up watching her.

"Honey whats-," she started to ask what was wrong but when she moved she felt arms tighten around her. _Elliot had his arms around me? How did that happen? Lizzie was in the middle of them?_

"Livvy?" Lizzie questioned when Olivia got a confused look on her face. Olivia was quickly brought back from her thoughts when she heard Lizzie say her name.

"Sorry sweetie, what's wrong? What are you doing awake?" Olivia asked quietly trying to pull out of Elliot's arms but had no luck, she looked over at the clock to see that it was noon! _How did I sleep for so long? But then again this is the best amount of sleep that I have ever gotten! Probably due to Elliot's strong arms around me. Wait, what?_ She then realized that Lizzie was probably hungry.

"You and daddy squished me!" She said scrunching up her nose. "And I am hungry," she added, Olivia nodded knowing that was it.

"Okay sweetie why don't you go and sit on the couch I will be out there in just a moment," Olivia said to the little girl, she smiled and nodded then jumped off the bed and ran to the living room.

"El," she whispered turning in his arms, she couldn't help but watch him as he slept he was just so calm. She ran a hand through his hair before letting out a peacful sigh. "El," she whispered again, she tried to pull out of his arms, she still couldn't do it, so she tried raising her voice. "Elliot," she said a little louder and started to shake him. He groaned and rolled on top of her, she let out a small laugh. And his eyes popped open.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at her, she was so beautiful in the morning. She looked as if she had no cares, like she was happy. He wished that it could be like this all of the time.

"You are on top of me," she said laughing, as if he didn't notice. He could feel her frame, she was so much smaller than he thought. Her skin was so soft, and she smelt amazing.

"Oh right," he said and then he reluctantly rolled off of her, he wanted to go back to bed and pull her back into his arms. Till he realized something was off. "Where is Lizzie?" He asked, Olivia started to laugh. _Was he was just now realizing that she wasn't there?_

"She is in the living room waiting for food," Olivia said. "But I don't have any and even if I did, I can't cook," she said with a sigh getting out of the bed, he got up as well.

"Well that's fine we can all just go out," he said walking to the living room.

"El," Olivia said following him to the living room.

"Yes Liv," he said, looking back at her.

"I don't think I should go, I mean this is your weekend with her and I don't want to intrude. Plus what if she doesn't want me to go? You didn't even ask her? She probably doesn't even like me? Who knows what goes on in her little head? So maybe I shouldn't go, it might not be the best idea," she rambled on, Elliot just stared at her. When she looked up to see that Elliot was giving her a blank and a half-smile she sighed and gave her own smile. "I did it again didn't I? I can't help it though. What if," she was going to start rambling again when Elliot put his finger to her lips.

"Shhh!" He said with a small laugh, she was about to protest when he shushed her again. "Listen I want you to come, you are not intruding! And if you don't think that she wants you to come then why don't we just ask her?" He suggested and before she could stop him he walked off. "Hey sweetie," he said sitting by her on the couch.

"Hi daddy," she said kissing his cheek, Olivia's heart melted seeing the interaction.

"Is it alright if Livvy comes with us to eat?" He asked her using the name that his daughter gave Olivia.

"I thought she was coming?" Lizzie asked with a confused face. Elliot looked at Olivia and smirked, she was worried about nothing.

"Alright now that, that is all settled where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"McDonald's!" She shouted jumping up and down, she ran over to Olivia and grabbed her leg. "Please Livvy be on my side, we can get daddy to do whatever we want!" She said clutching on to Olivia's legs, Olivia smiled and looked up at Elliot.

"I think McDonald's sounds wonderful," she said picking up Lizzie.

"Oh I don't know," Elliot said laughing, Lizzie jumped out of Olivia arms and on to Elliot.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!" She said making a pouty face, she looked back at Olivia. Olivia sighed, but did the same thing that Lizzie was doing.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," Olivia said in a flat voice. Lizzie started to glare at her and Elliot burst out laughing.

"Liv, thats not how you do it," he said with his signature smirk, she let out another long sigh.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," she said again but this time mocking the tone and face as Lizzie.

"Well how am I suppose to say no to the most beautiful ladies on the planet?" He asked, kissing his daughter in the forehead, then Olivia. She had such a wide smile and knew that her cheeks were a bright pink, and by the smirk on Elliot's face she knew that he knew as well. She quickly left the room to get dressed.

OLIVIAS THOUGHTS:

Did he really mean that when he said that? I mean, I know for a fact that I am not beautiful! Maybe he was just saying it to be nice? What if he just wanted to get lucky? What! No! Elliot isn't like that?! What is wrong with me? Maybe he just feels bad for me? Since he knew about my past?

Once Olivia was ready she walked back into the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready," Olivia said causing both of them to stand up.

"Alright let's go to my place so that Lizzie and I can get ready," he said, he put on his coat and handed Lizzie hers, then they left.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_You've been charged in court for stealing my heart,  
><em>Trespassing in my dreams,  
>And robbing me of my senses,<br>You've been sentenced to a lifetime with me,  
>How do you plead?<p>

Over the next couple of months Elliot and Olivia became very close, as have Olivia and Lizzie. Elliot thought it was strange that Lizzie had become so close to Olivia so fast, because it took Lizzie a whole year to get to like Fin, Munch, and Cragen. And she just opened right up to Olivia.

Olivia started to open up to the squad as well she became closer to Cragen and Fin, not so much Munch but they were getting there. She still hadn't met Kathy though. Thats what she was doing this weekend and she wasn't to thrilled.

"El, I don't want to go," Olivia said as she followed Elliot out of the cribs.

"Well thats to bad, if you want to see Lizzie you have to come and get her with me this weekend," he said with a smirk he knew that Olivia couldn't deny seeing Lizzie. Kathy wanted to meet her, Kathy had said that Lizzie talks about her all of the time so she wanted to meet this _famous_ Olivia. Elliot said he would do whatever it took to get her to go, and so he decided to use Lizzie as bait!

"Your ex girlfriend isn't going to like that I am even there! I bet she hates me, I bet she thinks that I am stealing her daughter. Or worse stealing you, and the last thing that I want is for her to hate me and then not let you see Lizzie or something equally as bad and I, I, this is so not a good idea," she said rambling on and on, about all the bad outcomes that could happen. She looked up to see that Elliot was still smirking. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked irritated, that he still had his Stabler smirk on.

"Oh I hear you! But it doesn't matter you are going," he said sitting down at his desk, she groaned but sat down at hers as well. They both went to work on their DD5's for a case that they had just finished.

"I just don't understand why anyone would keep their rapists baby?" Munch said with a scoff as him and Fin walked into the squad room. Elliot looked up knowing that Olivia could hear this, she had a blank look on her face, but continued looking down at her papers.

"Guys maybe you shouldnt-," Elliot started but Munch cut him off.

"I mean, Elliot what if Kathy was raped and got pregnant? Would you want a kid running around that was a constant reminder of what happened? My advice is that you get it aborted," he said sitting down at his desk.

"Maybe, she did it cause she just wanted a way to find her rapist?" Fin suggested. "Cause you know they could take DNA from the child and use it to find the bastard?"

"That makes sense they were just using the kid," Munch said. "But why keep it afterwards?" And then he started to type on his computer. Neither Munch nor Fin had any idea that what they were say was really getting to Olivia. She got up and ran up to the cribs trying not to cry in front of everybody.

"Liv," Elliot said reaching out to grab her arm, but she just put her hand up to stop him as she kept going.

"Was it something that I said?" Munch asked having no idea what just happened.

"Yea! It was everything you said! Olivia is the product of rape!" Elliot yelled, he realized that he shouldn't have done that, now everyone knew. But he didn't stay around to see their reactions, he took off running to the cribs.

"Oh Elliot, I'm so sorry," Fin said if he had known he wouldnt have said anything. Neither would have Munch, they were still building up their relationship with her. The last thing that they wanted was to ruin it.

"Yea well thank you, I'm sure that really helped!"

When he got there he seen that Olivia was just sitting in the corner, on the cot that she normally used, with her knees pulled up to her chest silently crying. "Liv," he whispered as he sat beside her.

"Just don't okay," she choked out. "I'm fine," she said.

"Liv I know that you are not fine," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I, I'm f-fine," she said through sobs, when she felt him wrap his arms around her she snuggled up to him and he pulled her into his lap. Thats when she started to cry into his chest. "I mean I told you didnt I! I-It was my fault that s-she drank! Its my f-fault that that she d-died! Its m-my fault that she b-beat me! Its all my fault! They were right!" She cried.

"Hey look at me," he said pulling her back just a little bit so that he could look her in the eyes, he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Olivia none of that is your fault, that is his fault! It was just your burden, and you are not the reason that she drank he was! And it was not your fault that she beat you, that was his fault! And she died from drinking too much and she fell down a flight of stairs! None of this is your fault!" He pulled her in and hugged her tight, she sighed but stopped crying.

"Thank you," she said, she knew that she could always count on him. He was her rock, without him she would be nothing. He was the only man that she could, or has, ever relied on.

"Liv you don't have to thank me I was just telling you the facts, you know that I lo-," he paused to clear his throat, he couldn't believe he almost let that slip. "Care for you, and the last thing that I want is for you to be in any type of pain!" He said, maybe she didn't notice? He thought to himself. But of course she did, she always did.

"Elliot," she took a deep breath, what she was about to say could make or break their relationship. "I love you too," she said looking up at him, he smiled and he didn't know if he was moving too fast or not but he really wanted to kiss her, he has since day one. Right as he was about to do it the door opened, Olivia jumped out of his lap and cleaned her face off.

"Look Olivia I didn't mean any of that," Munch said standing in the doorway, they rarely ever talked.

"Yes you did," she said with a sigh, then she glared at Elliot knowing that he told him. "You don't have to change your opinion for me," she said looking down.

"Look I didnt know, if I had known I wouldnt had said any of that. You have to believe me, the last thing that I want is to hurt you! You are an amazing woman and apparently very strong! I had no idea," he said he felt very bad. "I am so sorry," he said.

"John I believe you, its okay," she said.

"No, no its not I really messed up! How about I bring you coffee everyday!" He said, she was about to protest when he continued. "And I can do all of your paper work, I just want you to know that I am very sorry!" He said, walking over to her. He figured to her to really accept his apology, he needed to be funny. Since that was what he was good at.

"John its okay I forgive you," she said, he just kept walking over to her. He took her hand in his and got down on his knee. "What are you doing?" She asked completely confused.

"Olivia Benson, I am terribly sorry," he said, she started to laugh, that's how he knew what he was doing was working. "Will you please accept my apology?" He asked, she smiled and looked over at Elliot who had a surprised look on his face.

"All of my paper work?" She asked looking down at him with a smirk.

"Ms. Benson you have my word," he said bowing his head, this caused her to laugh even more.

"Okay John I forgive you," she said. "Again," she added with a laugh.

"Thank god, my back is killing me! What do you say about helping this old fart off the floor," he asked her with a smirk, she rolled her eyes and handed him her other hand which he accepted and she pulled him up off the floor. "Now not to be nosy or anything," he started and then looked between Elliot and Olivia. "But what was going on when I walked in here?" He asked causing both Olivia and Elliot to blush. "Thats what I thought," he said walking over to the door.

"Its not what you think!" Elliot said jumping up, and trying to defend what he had seen, even thought what he had seen was correct.

"Uh huh, save it," John said with a smirk, he looked back at them. "Your secret is safe with me," he said with a wink and walked out.

"Oh god," Elliot said.

"What? Oh god what! Nothing happened? There is nothing to keep secret!? I mean right? Nothing happened!" She said starting to freak out and ramble, again! He laughed and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down!" He said, she nodded and took a deep breath. "He is going to hold this over our heads, but he won't say anything," Elliot said with a small smile. "Come on lets go downstairs its almost time to go and get Lizzie," he said, Olivia groaned but followed him out of the room. When Olivia got downstairs everyone was looking at her.

"What did you do?" She whispered to Elliot.

"Why do you think it was me?" Elliot asked pretending to be offended, because he knew it was his fault. He knew that she was going to be upset, and he knew what he did was wrong. It wasn't his decision to make, he needed to let her tell everyone on her own.

"Elliot," she scolded, he beckoned her to come over to him with his finger, so she did.

"I might have told everyone that you were the product of rape," he whispered in her ear, when he pulled back he seen that her face was all red and knew that she was about to start yelling and throwing things at him. The best thing to do was to get her out of the squad room. "Cap! Olivia and I are out for the day," Elliot yelled grabbing her arm, and pulling her over to his desk. He grabbed his things then grabbed her things off her desk and drug her out of the squad room.

"Elliot Joseph Stabler! Why in the hell would you do that!" She yelled as soon as they got outside to the parking lot. She was visibly shaking. _Everyone knew._

"Liv, I didn't mean to! You have to know that! I would never do anything to purposely hurt you! I was defending you," he said trying to explain himself.

"You told everybody! Now they all look at me like I am weak, like I could break at any moment!" Olivia shouted leaning against the car, she looked up at Elliot and her eyes were starting to water, she took a deep breath. "Look, I know this isn't your fault, its just, nobody is going to take me seriously. If everyone here treats me like a china doll how is anything going to get done," she said with a long sigh, she dug the heel of her palms into her eyes.

"Liv I didn't mean to say it, I was just mad because of what he said to you. About you," he corrected. "The last that I want is for you to feel hurt, or if I had hurt you," he said walking over to her.

"Thank god we have the weekend off, I am so not looking forward to seeing any of these people," she said wrapping her arms around him, and laying her head on his chest. Ever since they had met, they were always touchy-feely. They always felt comfort in eachothers touch.

"Why don't we go and get Lizzie, she always makes you feel better," Elliot said when they broke the hug, she smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, except I don't want to meet your ex," she said getting into the car.

"Liv she wants to meet you," Elliot said with a sigh as he finally told her, she looked at him confused.

"Why the hell would she want to meet me?" Olivia asked.

"Because Lizzie loves you and talks about you all the time so she wants to know who you are. And to be honest, I think she is jealous of you," Elliot said with a smirk as started the car.

"Ha, yea right," Olivia said sarcastically laughing. "Nobody is jealous of me, thats just ridiculous," she ended with a scoff.

"That is not ridiculous, a lot of women are jealous of you," he said.

"Yea only cause you are beside me and they want to be me so that they could get closer to you," Olivia stated, and it was the truth. She couldn't count the time that people had asked if they were an item.

"Well I am just so darn irresistible," he said with a smug smile.

"Lets not push it," she said with a small laugh.

"People are jealous of you because you are beautiful. Olivia you have the perfect body, the most beautiful eyes, and your smile," he paused and couldn't help the huge grin that had spread across his face. "Liv your smile its just so, I could melt. You are smart, its hard to find women that are smart and beautiful but here you are! And you have an amazing job. You are just perfect Olivia, people kill to be you," he said, he looked over at her to see that she was smiling and seen that she had a few tear trail on her cheeks. "Those are happy tears right?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said laughing and wiping her face. "El you don't have to say any of that," she told him, she loved every word that had ever left his lips and this was just icing on the cake.

"Liv I am not just saying that, I mean it," he said grabbing her hand that was sitting on the top of her thigh. "Liv I love you," he said glancing over at her, to see her smile.

"I love you too," she said smiling and turning her hand so that her palm was facing up, and then she intertwined her fingers in his. He smiled and gripped her hand, as the parked he looked up at the house to see that Kathy was standing there, with Lizzie.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Actually, I don't feel so great. I don't want to get Kathy sick or anything, why don't I just sit here and wait for you," she said a smirk, trying to get out of meeting his ex.

"Then that means Lizzie can't come over, we don't want her sick," he said with his classic, I know you are bullshitting me smirk. Olivia groaned but unbuckled her seatbelt. "Oh and if she says anything offensive just ignore her I will deal with it," he said getting out of the car.

"What is she going to say?" Olivia asked confused but he just shut the door, and stood there waiting for her.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia walked over to Elliot's side of the car, and as soon as she was at his side Lizzie was at hers.

"Livvie!" She yelled jumping into Olivia's arms.

"Hey sweetie, how was your week?" Olivia asked her, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"It was, uh," Lizzie stopped talking and jumping down and giving Elliot a hug. "I missed you daddy," she said into Elliot's chest.

"I missed you too baby," he said kissing her forehead, he knew something was off. "Olivia," he said looking over at her, but she gave him a knowing look. Something was wrong.

"Yea," Olivia said with a nod, they were thankful that they understood each other so well. Not having to explain things to one another and just knowing, made things so much easier.

"Lets go talk to your mommy," Elliot said.

"Can I sit in the car?" Lizzie asked giving him a puppy dog face.

"Honey why don't I just hold you the whole time?" Elliot said, he didn't want to leave his daughter alone. Lizzie gave a sad face but nodded. "Come on," he said to Olivia.

"Okay," Olivia said taking a deep breath and following him.

They got up to the door, and Kathy wrapped her arms around Elliot and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Olivia couldn't help but feel a strong pang of jealousy that had hit her in the gut, but she brushed it off not wanting to start things off on a bad note. But she was relieved when she seen Elliot push her away.

"You must be Olivia," Kathy said with a creepy smirk, that made Olivia's skin crawl.

"Uh yea, that would be me," Olivia said softly, she glanced at Elliot but he had on a strong poker face.

"Well, well," Kathy said walking around her. Olivia gave Elliot a questioning look and he just shook his head with sad smile. It was evident that he knew what was about to happen, she hated that she didnt. "You're bigger than I thought you would be," Kathy said once she returned back to her original spot.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, shocked that she would be so blunt.

"Well you have more meat on you then Elliot normally likes, and you aren't blonde. That is shocking," Kathy said with a scoff.

"Kathy, knock it off," Elliot said, Kathy shook her head.

"What its true!? And what is she wearing?" Kathy asked. "Is this what you wear outside of work? This looks like work clothes?" Kathy said giving a disappointed look, she wanted to see the real Olivia, not the work version of her. She wanted to see what Lizzie seen.

"I just got off of work!" Olivia defended herself.

"Can we just get Lizzie's things and go?" Elliot asked, hoping to get out of this conversation before Olivia hit Kathy.

"Yea sure come in," Kathy said moving aside so that they could all go in. Once they were in Elliot and Lizzie walked off, to what Olivia supposed was Lizzie's room. She didn't know if she was suppose to follow them or not, but by the look she was getting from Kathy she decided to stay. She watched as Kathy walked off with them, she looked around her. At Least Kathy was a clean person.

"Hey," a man said walking out of the kitchen and over to Olivia. Olivia jumped slightly, not knowing that there was another person here.

"Uh, hello?" Olivia said confused,_ who was this? Is he why Lizzie was scared? _So many things were running through her head, and this man gave off bad vibes.

"I'm Adam," he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Olivia," Olivia said shaking his hand. _Was he dating Kathy?_

"Oh, Olivia," Adam said with a big smile, as if he were a kid in a candy store.

"Yea, thats me," she said snatching her hand out of his.

"I have heard a lot about you," he said looking her up and down, licking his lips.

"Uh who are you?" Olivia asked, shifting under his gaze. _Is he checking me out? _

"I told you my name is Adam," he said reaching out and stroking her face, she flinched and slapped his hand away. "Oh feisty," he said with a slight purr in his voice.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snapped, she could hold it in anymore. "Stop looking at me like that! And when I asked who you were I meant why the hell are you here?! Stupid," she said to him walking past him, she didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get away from him.

"Mmm I like the way you walk," he said slapping her ass, this was the last straw for her she turned around and punched him square in the jaw and hit the ground.

She walked over and grabbed his jaw in her hands. "Don't ever fucking touch me again!" She said then pushed him back down, that just confirmed her suspicions about him, and Lizzie.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kathy yelled from behind them, Olivia whipped around about to give Kathy a piece of her mind when she seen Lizzie looking terrified. "Honey, are you okay?" Kathy asked walking over to Adam who was on the floor still.

"Yea this crazy bitch just punched me in the goddamn face!" Adam said standing up, and running his hand down his jaw. He walked over to Olivia and got in her face. "You are a stupid little slut!" He yelled right in her face.

"You slapped my ass!" She shouted up to him, he was taller than her so she had to look up at him. She seen that Lizzie had run back to the room, maybe to get Elliot?

"That's a lie," he said with a scoff, and shaking his head

"No that is a lie!" She said pushing him backwards by poking him in the chest, hard. "That is sexual assault! You son of a bitch!" She yelled, she didn't like cussing in front of Lizzie, so she was relieved that she left. She relaxed a little when she seen Elliot walk in the room.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, holding Lizzie and a bag of her things.

"Your stupid little bitch of a girlfriend punched me in the face!" Adam shouted as he continued to eye Olivia down.

"Don't talk like that, there is a child in the room," Olivia said.

"Don't tell me what to do! You and her both are little bitches!" He yelled at her, Olivia didn't mean to but she snapped, again.

She made eye contact with Elliot for a brief moment and he knew. He knew that as soon as she got the opportunity she was gonna kick his ass, he needed to stop it before anything happened.

"Kathy take Lizzie," Elliot said, but she didn't listen. "Kathy!" He yelled, this caused Adam to look at Elliot and that's when Olivia jumped. Olivia was livid, this man really got on her nerves.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled but Olivia kicked him in the back of the knee and that caused his legs to buckle and he fell to the ground. "Get the fuck off of me, you psychotic whore!" He yelled, but she put him in a choke hold, he started to pull at her arms and choke for air.

"Lizzie is a child!" Olivia spat. "You will not talk about her like that," Olivia yelled, she looked up at Elliot. "Take her to the car," Olivia said as calmly as she could hoping not to scare Lizzie, she was glad that Lizzie had her face buried in Elliot's chest.

"Olivia I'm not leaving you alone let's go!" He said walking to the door, and then stopping and look back at her.

"Elliot," she scolded. "I will be out in a moment! Go!" She yelled. He didn't want to but Lizzie was shaking in his arms so he decided that it might be best, after all they were both looking out for the wellbeing of Lizzie.

Olivia let go of Adam and stood up as he sat there gasping for air, she kick him in the stomach. She looked up at Kathy to see that she had fear in her eyes.

"You let this piece of shit in your house? With you daughter?" Olivia snapped at her, Kathy disgusted her! What kind of mother does that! Anyone can see that this man was no good.

"I, uh, I like him," Kathy said trying to defend herself, but was drawing blanks, she had no idea that Olivia could be this strong. Adam was a big guy, she wasnt sure if Elliot could even take him down.

"You are disgusting! This is not at all how I wanted this day to go, at all! But now that I came I am glad! You get this man out of this house or you give that baby girl to Elliot! Do you hear me?" Olivia said, looking Kathy dead in the eyes. Kathy was terrified she didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head, quickly. "Have a nice day," Olivia said leaving and slamming the door so hard a picture of Kathy and Adam fell of the wall.

Olivia walked out of the house as soon as she stepped on the porch, she put her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths. _What the hell just happened? _She steadied her breathing but her body was still shaking like a leaf, its been a long time since she had been in a fight.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked, when she got in the car. He had no idea what had just happened, everything went down to fast.

"Yea, I am fine," she sighed, then looked back at Lizzie to see that she was also shaking.

"Liv," Elliot said putting his hand on her thigh, trying to comfort her.

"We can talk about it later okay, I want to go home," she paused and realized that she just called Elliot's place home. Sure she was there all the time, but if she said home was that pushing it? "I mean, lets just get to your place we need to talk to Lizzie," she said correcting herself, before Elliot could.

"What do you think happened?" Elliot asked, the pain in his voice broke her heart. Everything that she was thinking had a horrible outcome and she didn't want him upset yet, so she just shook her head and put her hand on top of his, which was resting on her leg.

"We will talk later," she said looking out the window. This was going to be a long talk.

When they got to Elliot's Lizzie walked in and went straight to her room and shut the door, Olivia sat down on the couch. Elliot stood in the kitchen, he had no idea what was going on. Olivia had a pretty good idea what could have happened to Lizzie, she just didn't want to think about it.

"What the hell happened? Who was that? Why were you beating the hell out of him? What did he do to push you so hard? Are you okay?" Elliot asked, all of the questions that he was wondering were just flowing out of his mouth at once, as he sat down beside her.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me," she whispered. "Something happened to Lizzie, and I want to know what it was." She thought about what she was about to say and wondered if it would offend Elliot in anyway, but before she could decide if it was a good idea or not, she blurted it out. "I was wondering if I could talk to her?" She seen the blank look on his face and she quickly corrected herself. "I mean she is your daughter and I get if thats not okay. But I just want to see if anything happened, and I think that she would be more comfortable talking to a girl."

"What do you mean if anything happened? Do you really think that something happened to her?" He asked panicked, he had no objection to Olivia talking to Lizzie, after all she was like her second mother. Or better mother. And she was right, as much as he hated to admit it she was right. If something, god forbid, happened to Lizzie she would rather talk to a girl.

"Don't say that, we both knew something was up the moment we got there! Lizzie is scared and I know that she is either scared of Adam or Kathy. And I know that it's not my place to say this, but I feel its Kathy's fault," Olivia said, she didn't want to push her boundaries with Elliot. They were doing so great, and the last thing that she wanted was to push him away or make him mad at her. " So can I talk to her?" Olivia asked carefully.

"Of course, Olivia she loves you and trusts you. You don't have to ask to talk to her, do you want me in there?" He asked her.

"No not yet, I want to see what I can get out of her," Olivia said, she stood up and was about to walk to Lizzie's room when she felt Elliot's hand close around hers and pull her back down. "What?"

"Something happened, and I know that both of our priorities are on Lizzie. But we are going to talk about what he did that pissed you off so much," he said, she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth but nodded.

**Review!**

_I just posted the last chapter of Undercover Love! Go and check it out!_


	6. Chapter 6

She took a deep breath then walked over to Lizzie's room. She knocked lightly on the door, about a minute later Lizzie walked over to the door and opened it a crack and looked out.

"Can I come in?" Olivia asked quietly, Lizzie nodded and opened the door the rest of the way, before walking to her bed and laying back down. "Sweetie are you okay?" Olivia asked after she shut the door and sat down at the end of the bed, and watched Lizzie

"Yea," Lizzie said sitting up and sitting the same way that Olivia was. She watched Olivia the way that Olivia was watching her. Olivia smiled, even though Lizzie wasn't her's she seen that Lizzie had picked up a few of her charistics.

"Honey, I know something is wrong," Olivia said, and watched as Lizzie's face had dropped. "You know that you can trust me right?" Olivia said watching Lizzie started to chew on her lip

"Well, what if I was told not to tell?" Lizzie asked.

"Did someone tell you not to tell?" Olivia asked her.

"Yea, they said it was a secret," Lizzie said.

"We are friends right?" Olivia asked the young girl.

"Yea, you're my best friend," Lizzie said smiling a bit, as she looked up at Olivia.

"Well you friends are suppose to tell each other secrets," Olivia said trying to get Lizzie to open up to her.

"They do? What are some of your secrets?" Lizzie asked interested, she had never known, she didn't have that many friends in school.

"Well what do you want to know?" Olivia asked, she knew that she was going to have to tell the Lizzie whatever she wanted so that she could trust her.

"Uh, do you think that my daddy is cute?" Lizzie asked with a smirk, Olivia smiled seeing that it was almost the same exact one as Elliot's. She glad that the mood had to be lightened a little.

"I do, I think that your daddy is really cute," Olivia said tapping the girl's nose.

"Daddy said that he thought you were very pretty!" Lizzie said sitting up higher, happy that both Elliot and Olivia like each other. All she wanted was for Olivia to live with them and what better way to do that then to make them say that they liked each other.

"He did?" Olivia asked, when had Elliot said this? She knew that he thought she was pretty, since he had told her earlier, but hearing Lizzie say that, almost made her heart melt! She hated that she was about to ask this sweet, innocent, girl, such awful things.

"So Liv," Lizzie said.

"Yes honey," Olivia said.

"So I can ask you anything and you will tell me because we are best friends?" Lizzie asked looking down, Olivia knew things were about to get serious again.

"Yes sweetie, anything that you want."

"Has anyone ever, uh," Lizzie shook her head. "Nevermind," Lizzie said scooting down in the bed and covering up.

"Honey ask me, its okay. Do you want me to come and lay with you?" Olivia asked her, she nodded her head. Olivia took off her shoes and climbed up in the bed with Lizzie and covered them both up, then she pulled Lizzie in her arms. "Sweetie you can ask me anything."

"Has anyone ever smacked you?" Lizzie asked in a whisper voice as if she thought someone else was listening to her.

"Yes they have," Olivia said sadly, she was going to kill that bastard.

"Who smacked you?" Lizzie asked as she shifted in Olivia's arms so that she could play with the necklace around Olivia's neck.

"Oh honey," Olivia said as she pulled Lizzies body closer to her. "My mom, she didn't like me very much," Olivia said with a slight chuckle even though nothing about this was funny

"Mine either," Lizzie said with a small cry and she snuggled into Olivia even more.

"Did your mommy smack you Lizzie?" Olivia asked her, running her fingers through her long dirty-blonde hair, Lizzie just let loose a sob instead of answering.

"It was my fault though," Lizzie said while crying, she sat up and pulled herself out of Olivia's arms. She leaned back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"It was not your fault," Olivia stated. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked, as she sat up and sitting crisscross in front of Lizzie. Lizzie looked up at her with sad eyes but nodded.

"Well, I just got there it was after daddy dropped me off. I ran to my room and put my back pack away, then I went to the," she paused. "I went to the potty," she whispered, this caused Olivia to realise how much of a child Lizzie still was, she was still shy when it came to talking about going to the restroom. "Well when I was done, I went to the kitchen and seen Adam. But I didn't know who he was and he was scary," Lizzie said, she had a few tears roll down her face.

"Sweetie come here," Olivia said pulling her into her lap. "Here," Olivia said taking off her necklace and putting it in Lizzie's hand. "Every time that you get scared hold this necklace. It is what helped me through all of my bad times," Olivia said closing the girl's hand around the necklace, Lizzie looked up and gave Olivia a genuine smile.

"But won't you miss it?" Lizzie asked her. "What if you are having a bad time?"

"Sweetie I have you, if I don't feel good I get to hold you," Olivia said pulling into a hug. "Now why don't you tell me what happened next?"

"Well he asked me who I was and you and daddy told me not to talk to strangers so I ran to find mommy and she was in the bathroom, I knocked on the door and she yelled what and I told her that someone was in the kitchen and she said that his name was Adam and that he would be my new daddy. I started to cry, I don't want a new daddy, I love my daddy," Lizzie said starting to cry again.

"Honey its okay, your daddy is still your daddy and always will be. No matter what," Olivia said kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy opened the door and yelled at me and called me a baby," Lizzie said, Olivia watched as Lizzie's hand start grip the necklace. "I told her I was not a baby that you said I was big girl and she smacked me," Lizzie cried.

"Your okay now, nothing is going to hurt you," Olivia said squeezing the little girl.

"Adam said that if I told you that mommy smack me, then he would smack you," Lizzie said looking up at Olivia with sad eyes. "I don't want you to get smacked," Lizzie said crying again.

"I am a big girl it's okay," Olivia said, she knew that Lizzie needed to hear something comforting. "Besides we have your daddy to beat up the bad guys, and since Adam is a bad guy we will have your daddy beat him up," Olivia said smiling.

"I wish you were my mommy," Lizzie said wrapping her arms around Olivia. "I love you Livia," Lizzie said, Olivia got tears in her eyes and smiled.

"I love you to Lizzie, so much," Olivia said hugging the little girl back. "Remember these are secrets, you can't tell your daddy that I said that he was cute," Olivia said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Alright, pinky promise?" Lizzie said sticking out her little finger.

"Pinky promise," Olivia said wrapping her pinky finger around Lizzie's then tapping her nose. "What do you say that you take a nap, you have had a pretty big day?" Olivia suggested, it was still to early for bed time but a nap might suffice.

"Okay," Lizzie said. "Wait! Can you put the necklace on me so I don't lose it?" Lizzie asked holding it out to Olivia who smiled and took it, then put it around Lizzie's neck and fastened it. She pulled Lizzie's hair out of it then kissed the top of her head.

"Come one, I'll tuck you in," Olivia said getting out of the bed and pulling the blankets down so that Lizzie could get into the bed. Once she climbed in Olivia pulled the covers up to her neck and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight sweetie, I love you," Olivia said.

"I love you too Livia," Lizzie said already drifting off. Olivia backed out of the room, as soon as she shut the door she turned around and to run smack into Elliot who was standing there with red puffy eyes.

"Liv," he whispered in a choked voice, he couldn't believe that Kathy had actually slapped Lizzie then had Adam threaten her with Olivia.

"Its okay, come here," Olivia said opening her arms, as soon as she did Elliot put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Lets go to your room, I don't want to wake Lizzie," Olivia said wrapping her arm around his shoulder and walking him to his room. As soon as they got in there he sat on the end of the bed, and stared up at her with sad eyes.

"Stand up El," she whispered, as soon as he did she looked him the eyes and started to unbutton his shirt. Once all of the buttons were unfastened she pushed the thin shirt off of his shoulder and kissed his shoulder.

"Liv," he choked out.

"Shh," she said and unbuttoned his pants then held her hand so that he something to balance himself on while he stepped out of them. She walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets down on his side, then gestured for him to get in, which he did. She walked over to her side of the bed and slid off her jeans and climbed in. "Its okay," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and cried into her chest.

"It's okay El, she is safe here, with us," Olivia said running her fingers through the hair on the top of Elliot's head.

"That's my baby," Elliot whispered.

"I know El, but I think that she is okay. If she isnt she has you, and she loves you so much," Olivia said running her hand up and down his back, drawing sweet little nothings here and there.

"Liv she has you too, I heard her say that she loves you," Elliot whispered, he was starting to calm down. Having Olivia there was really helping him, he didn't know what he would do if he was alone right now.

"Yea," Olivia whispered and nodded even though Elliot couldn't see her. Elliot sat up and looked Olivia in the eyes, then leaned forward and gently kissed her. It was soft, slow, sweet. His hands on her waist started to tighten, her hand on his back stopped moving and she pulled him closer to her. When the kiss broke she was the first to speak up. "Elliot," she said softly. "I don't think-," but he cut her off with a quick peck.

"Olivia I have wanted to do that all day," he said. "I told you I love you, everything that has happened today, isnt going to change that," he said with a grin.

"I love you to El," she said kissing him again.

Things were getting heated, she felt him lick her bottom lip but she didn't know if she should grant him the access, but then she felt him gently bite her bottom lip and pull it into his mouth. And while her mouth was slightly parted he jumped at his opportunity, and plunged his tongue inside of her mouth.

His arms that were around her waist gripped even harder as he pulled her into his lap, not breaking the kiss. Now she was straddling him, and the thin pieces of underwear that was suppose to be separating them wasn't really doing its job. Olivia moaned as soon as her heat had come into contact with Elliot's need. She had both of her hands on either side of his head, and he had one of his in her hair and the other remained on her waist.

She slowly started to grind her hips and he let out a groan into her mouth as he stopped her hips from moving. This had just started, it doesn't need to end so soon. They both knew that they needed to slow down, so they broke the kiss. He put on his knees and she leaned back into this, he reached up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you," they said at the same time, causing them both to let out a small chuckle.

"I really do Olivia, I honestly don't know what I would do without you," he said sitting up and leaning back against the headboard with Olivia still in his lap.

"And I you El," she said. "You have been helping me through so much."

After a few beats of silence she decided to speak up. "El, I think we should wait you know until things aren't so bad. I mean, I am sorry if that's not what you want, thats not even what I want, but both of us aren't in such a great state right now. And I don't want our upset feelings to mix with our real feelings and give us a different outcome. So I think that we should just wait till the time is right and-," she started to go on and on but he cut her off with an urgent kiss, catching her off guard, he flipped them over so that he was on top of her now.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled his body down on her, forgetting everything that she was just talking about. This man was like a drug to her, completely taking her mind off of everything.

He broke the kiss then spoke up. "Liv I love you too, and I agree with you. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was pushing you." He kissed her cheek, she smiled at him.

"You didn't it's just, I have been thinking about it, a lot!" She said causing him to break out in a wide smile. "And I just don't want it to be because you were sad and I was comforting you," she said with a small sigh, as she looked between them at their conjoined bodies.

"Liv, I understand. I said it was okay," he said tilting her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes, "I don't want you to feel rushed," he kissed her lightly. "Lets get some sleep, so that we can go to the station later and tell Cap. I don't want my baby anywhere near Kathy ever again," he said, she nodded, he rolled off of her. But neither was ready to give up the heat so he pulled her back flush against his chest. He had his arm laying on her abdomen, and her hand was holding his.

They laid like this for a while, both of their breathing had evened out. She spoke up not knowing if he was awake or not.

"So you were listening while I was talking to Lizzie?" She whispered just incase he was.

"Yea, and you said that I was cute," he said, dipping his hand under her shirt so that now he was touching skin. He felt her stomach covered in goosebumps, and he smirked at the effect that he had on her.

"Yea, yea," she said laughing. He continued to trace his finger around her bellybutton, thats when he remembered that she had a belly ring.

"I still can believe that you have your belly button pierced!" He said as he started to play with the small charm.

"Yea, well believe it," she whispered. "I love you El."

"I love you too, Liv. So much," he said as he pulled her even closer to him, than either of them though was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

_Go and check out _**SVU-IS-ME **_She just posted a new story called Misery, its totally my favoirte story at the moment! _

* * *

><p>"Cap," Olivia said as she knocked and walked into her captain's office.<p>

"Yes Olivia, come in," Cragen said, she smiled as she shut the door behind her and walked into his office.

"I was wondering if Elliot and I could take some time off?" She asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He gave her a questioning looking, so she continued. "Well you see Elliot's having some family issues, and I wanted to be there for him you know," she explained hoping that he wouldnt look to much into it.

"Thats it? You just want to be there for him?" Cragen asked with a smirk, he knew that they had got closer.

"Yes I swear," she said still not making eye contact, knowing that he was going to try and shake her down till she gave up, but she stayed firm.

"How long do you guys want off?" He asked her, seeing that she didn't want him to know so he laid off a little.

"I was wondering if we could have like a week?" She asked. "Both of us have plenty of vacation time."

"That seems fair," he said. "I have a couple of things I have to do then I will do the papers for you guys to have your time off."

"Thanks Cap," she said standing up and walking to the door. "And Cap," she said turning around.

"I will tell you if something gets serious," she said with a small smile.

"I am looking forward to it," he winked as she walked out.

He let out a sigh as soon as the door closed, he knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Now he just had a few phone calls to make.

"Hey El, I'm back," Olivia said as she walked into Elliot's apartment.

"I'm in my room," he called back, Olivia set her things down on the counter before walking to his room.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking into the room to see him sitting on his bed with a big yellow folder in his hands. "Whats that?" She pried.

"Kathy is giving me custody of Lizzie, and she wrote a letter," he said pulling it out and handing it to Olivia.

"Oh no, its none of my business," she said putting her hand up and refusing the folded piece of paper.

"No I want you to read it," he said giving it to her again, she bit her lip and against all the parts of her insides telling her not to read it, she took it anyway. She sat down at the end of the bed beside Elliot and unfolded the piece of paper. She looked at Elliot one last time then started to read it.

Dear Elliot,

Olivia was right, I can't take care of her. So I am giving you the responsibility of her, I'm still young I have things that I want to do with my life and raising a kid is not one of them. Adam and I are moving out of the state, so you don't have to worry about him anymore. Oh and you can tell Olivia that she broke his nose! He was going to press charges but I talked him out of it, so she owes me!

-Kathy

"Wow, uh," Olivia said speechless. "I owe her?" Olivia asked with a scoff. "He slapped me! I owe her nothing," she said getting angry and standing up.

"Wait!" Elliot said standing up and turning her to face him. "He slapped you?" He asked, _why didn't she tell me?_

"Yes," she said, then changed her mind not wanting to talk about it."No. Wait, that's not the point," she said shaking her head. "You have custody of Lizzie!" She said with a big smile, causing him to forget what they were talking about.

"Yea I know," he said laughing and pulling Olivia in his arms. "I don't have to say bye to her every week, she is mine all mine now," he said.

"Have you told her yet?" Olivia asked, pulling back from the hug.

"No, I was waiting for you to get back," he said. "Where did you go?"

"I went to work," she said. "I asked for a week off, and don't get mad at me but I asked for a week off for you too. I know that you don't like to take time off from work but-," he cut her off with a kiss.

When his lips touched hers she immediately froze not expecting it, but soon her eyes drifted shut and her hands found their way around his neck. She completely submerge into the kiss. After a minute they broke the kiss, both needing air.

"Thank you," he whispered, she still hadn't opened her eyes, so all she did was nod. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I just thought that you would have wanted time to spend with your daughter," she explained opening her eyes looking straight into his.

"And since you took a week off you are going to stay here with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Well if you don't want me to I totally understand I mean, if you want to spend time with your daughter that's okay?" Olivia said starting to get worried that she was overstepping her boundaries with them.

"No! No, I want you here and I am pretty sure she wants you here," Elliot explained, Olivia nodded and let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. Elliot was about to kiss her again when Lizzie walked in.

"Daddy," she whispered, Olivia could see that she was holding her necklace around her neck and knew that she was scared.

"What is it honey?" Elliot asked walking over to her.

"I had a bad dream," she said putting her arms up, he picked her up and walked over to the bed and sat down. Olivia didn't know what to do, this looked like a private moment so she decided to leave the room.

"Liv, don't," he said, and when she heard slight crack in his voice she stopped. "Don't go, I can't do this by myself," he said looking up at her with such sad eyes she thought she was going to cry. She nodded and walked back to the bed and sat down beside him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Lizzie what happened?" Olivia asked carefully.

"Well, Adam, you know how I said that he was going to hurt you if I told?" Lizzie asked Olivia nodded, knowing that since Elliot heard through the door that she didn't have to explain it to him. "Well he found out and he got mad, and he started yelling and throwing things," Lizzie said shaking her head.

"Well honey that's not going to happen anymore," Olivia said with a smile hoping to make the girl feel better.

"Why not?" She asked looking at Olivia then at Elliot, confused.

"Well I talked to your mom, or your mom sent me a letter," he said with a scoff. "She and Adam are going away for a while, that means that you don't have to go over there anymore," Elliot explained.

"Really," she asked excited.

"Yes really," Olivia said tapping her nose, just then Elliot's stomach grumbled. Olivia and Lizzie both started to laugh.

"What?" Elliot asked, he was hungry he couldn't help it.

"Nothing," Olivia said innocently. "Why don't we go and see what you have to eat?" Olivia asked standing up and walking out of the room.

"Did you hear that Lizzie?" Elliot said. "Olivia is going to cook," he said standing up with Lizzie still in his arms.

"Yay!" She said. "Livvy can we have pancakes?" She asked, Elliot and her were standing in the doorway watching Olivia as she looked through Elliot's cabinets.

"I think," she said pulling a bag of flour. "That today is your lucky day since that is all I know how to cook. So yay, breakfast for dinner," she said with a small laugh, Elliot putt Lizzie down and she ran off to her room to play with her toys.

"Really? Thats all you know how to cook?" Elliot asked walking over to her not believing her.

"Yes that's all I know how to cook," she said laughing. "Thats what I grew up eating."

"Really now," he said sitting on the counter watching her mix things together.

"Yes," she said. "Is that so hard to believe? As soon as I started working, and making money, I ordered out."

"Why are you so skinny then?" He asked, without even thinking.

"Uh thanks for calling me skinny," she said with a smirk. "But I don't know I don't think I'm _that_ skinny, but I guess I just work a lot. I'm never sitting still," she explained flipping the pancake and looking at him. "What do you normally eat?"

"Well I am an amazing cook," he said proud of himself.

"Oh really!?" She said laughing at his arrogance.

"Yes! I took classes," he said, and while she wasn't looking he grabbed a handful of flour.

"Oh I would have loved to see that," she said.

"Hey Liv, you got a little something on your face," he said, and when she turned to ask him what, he blew powder at her.

"Oh my god," she said trying to wipe her face. "I can't believe you just did that," she said turning off the stove and grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at him.

"Oh you did not," he said. "I think that I may need back up if I am going to take you down, Lizzie!" He called and she came running in.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" She asked laughing at the looking on both Olivia and Elliot's face.

"Lizzie, hurry help me cover Olivia in flour," Elliot said looking at her. Lizzie didn't take any time in running over and taking the bag of flour away from Olivia.

"Lizzie!" She said laughing at how eager the girl was. "How could you just turn on me like that?"

"What?" She asked as she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it right at Elliot's face.

"I thought you were on my team?" Elliot asked shaking his head.

"Nope," she said laughing, Elliot grabbed a handful of powder and dropped it on top of Lizzie's head, causing her to laugh and shake her head sending flower everywhere.

"Oh it's on," she said. Everybody grabbed a handful of flour and it went everywhere!

By the end of the fight everyone was on the floor, Lizzie was sitting on Elliot's back and Elliot was laying on Olivia.

"Look you guys made a mess," Lizzie said getting off Elliot. "I am going to take a shower daddy," she said running off to the guest bathroom, that she liked to call her own.

"Look what you did," Olivia said still laying underneath Elliot.

"Look what I did?" He asked.

"Yes," she said smiling. "You started it," she said acting like a child.

"Really now? I come to recall that you started it," he said wiping powder off from under her eye.

"How did you come to that conclusion detective?" She asked looking up in to his deep blue eyes.

"I," he started but he stopped when he looked down into her dark brown, glowing, eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said leaning down, his lips lightly grazing hers.

"Hmm," she just hummed, her hands went to the back of his head pulling him the rest of the way down to her. Their lips met for a soft gentle kiss, they both pulled back looked each other in the eyes and went for the kiss again. This time it was rough, full of need.

Olivia could help the moan the slipped past her lips to meet Elliot's, Elliot's hands slid down Olivia's sides. Olivia wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling his body as close to hers as she could. His hands hit a soft spot on her side and she arched into his chest.

"Ugh," Olivia moaned, feeling his hands started to slide up under her shirt. "Wait," she whispered breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry, shit. Liv I didn't mean," she cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I was just going to say, we are in the floor covered in flour and your daughter could walk in," she explained, a wave of relief washed over him, he didn't want her to think that he was trying to rush her.

"Oh, uh, yea. I didn't even realize that we were in the floor," he said sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"Yea," she said smiling letting out a sigh. "I uh, can I use your shower?" She asked standing up.

"What? Liv you don't have to ask, yea," he said. "You can use the one in my room, since Lizzie is probably using the guest one," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "Will you finish cooking? I will clean up when I'm done," she said.

"Yea I'll finish, don't worry about the mess I will get it," he said.

"I'll do it when I'm done," she said rolling her eyes at him as she walked out of the kitchen.

He just smiled and started thinking about what had just happened. _What just happened? _He thought to himself looking down at the floor where they were just laying.

Olivia walked to Elliot's room, the to the bathroom that connected to it. She got in and her mind started to wander. _What had gotten into into me back there?_

**Review!**

_Next we get a new chapter, that is actually new! Lol_


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night all three of them were sitting in the living room watching a movie, Elliot was sitting at the end of the couch. Olivia had her feet resting in his lap, and Lizzie was laying on the loveseat asleep. Olivia started drifting off a half an hour ago due to Elliot's amazing foot rub, Elliot smiled watching her as she faded into sleep land. She was so adorable in his eyes, the way that she would every now and then squint her eyes or scrunch her nose in her sleep. But his favorite was when he would touch the arch of her foot and she would let out small moans and whimpers. He glanced over at his daughter to see that she was asleep with her favorite stuffed animal in one arm and her tiny fingers wrapped around the necklace that Olivia had given her.

Elliot carefully picked up Olivia's feet so that he could slip out from under them. He walked to his daughter and scooped her tiny body in his arms and carried her to her room. He made him furious that Kathy would let someone lay their hands on his baby. He is so relieved that he doesn't have to ever send her back to Kathy, he hated having to trade his daughter.

After he laid his daughter down he made his back to the living room to see that Olivia was sitting up and watching him.

"I tried not to wake you," he said with a smile as he took a seat beside her, she lent sideways and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't," she told him with a yawn as she snuggled into his side. "I just didn't feel you, and that's what woke me up."

"So I did wake you up," he said with a smirk as she laid her head in his lap.

"I guess you did, that was rude," she mumbled as she started to fall asleep again, he let out a chuckle.

"Don't fall asleep in here," he said as he started running his fingers through her hair. "Lets go to my room."

"But I'm soooo tired," she said with a lazy smile keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the feeling.

"Then, I will carry you," he told her, she nodded and sat up enough for him to stand before laying back down. He bit his tongue trying not to laugh, she was just so beautiful. He slid his arms under her and picked her up with ease and made the walk to his room.

He laid her on his bed, he watched as she slid under the covers and faced the side. He slid out of his sweat pants and shirt and got into the bed beside her in his boxers. He watched as her shoulder moved slightly with her breathing, he wanted to hold her but wasn't sure how she would react. He had to get over his fear, he reached out a little and let his arm slide down to her stomach from her side. He heard her let out a small sigh and knew it was okay.

He wrapped his arm around her the rest of the way and pulled her closer to him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered as she scooted closer to him.

"Why not?" He asked her, his hot breath on her neck sending chills through her body. She shivered and was glad when he thought that she was just cold and pulled the covers up over her.

"El we are partners," she told him enjoying the feeling that from him, she had never felt as safe as she did right now.

"That's correct," he agreed starting to trace the skin that was showing where her shirt rid up when she was scooting over.

"And, and," she couldn't think of anything else that was stopping them, all there was the fact that they could be split. Then again, it was kinda hard to think with his hand starting to wander up her shirt.

"Uh huh," he mumbled letting his lips skim her neck.

"Where is your hand going," she asked through a slight moan feeling his finger hit the underwire of her bra.

"Right." He cupped her left breast and she gasped. "Here."

"That's uh," she swallowed. "That was a bold move," she told him.

"I am a bold person," he smiled moving his hips a little.

"I can feel that," she said. "I mean I know that!" She corrected, she was starting to feel the heat all over her body, coursing through veins and all he was doing was resting his hand on her breast.

"Am I making you nervous?" He chuckled pulling his hand away and letting it rest on her stomach once more. She sat up and his arm fell from her body and on the bed. "Look I am sorry if I pushed too hard too fast," he said quickly fearing that she might leave.

All she did was sit up, and he watched her with worrying eyes till she reached up in the back of her shirt. He continued watching as she pulled the straps off her arms through the sleeves of her shirt, then sliding it out of the bottom and throwing it in the floor. She laid back down and scooted back to him, grabbing his hand she threaded his fingers through hers then pulled it to her mouth placing a sweet kiss on his knuckles. She then trailed their conjoined hands down her stomach then repeating the process but under her shirt, she unlocked her fingers from his but kept hold of his hand. She placed his palm on her left breast.

"That was a bold move," he whispered when her hand left his and he softly started to knead her breast.

"I am a bold person," she smiled biting her lip when his finger ran over her now hard nipple.

"I can feel that," he chuckled not correcting himself because unlike her that's what he had intended to say.

...

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Olivia asked, her and Elliot had been awake for a while but they wanted to stay in bed till the last minute relaxing in the comfort of each other.

"What do you want to do today?" Elliot asked her kissing the back of her neck.

"Oh, I know what I want to do today," she said in a low moan, but she shook the thoughts. "What do you think that Lizzie wants to do?" Olivia asked him turning in his arms so that they were face to face on their sides.

"Lizzie just so happens to be visiting my mother today," Elliot smiled kissing her nose.

"Really?" Olivia asked with a crooked brow.

"Well she will when I ask my mom to watch her cause I want to do some, uh, adult things with you," Elliot chuckled. "But of course I wont tell her the last part," he added.

"Hmm," Olivia hummed as she climbed up over him, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. She skimmed her lips down the column of his throat, every now and then giving it a little the skin a little nip. "What kind of adult things do you want to do?" She breathed into his ear, she could feel his now forming erection between her legs since she was straddling him.

"Ugh," he groaned grabbing her hips to stop her from making him embarrass himself in his pants.

"What's wrong," she mumbled as she came to a sitting position once more running her hands down his chest.

"I don't think you are playing very fair!" He grumbled trying to still her hips that were apparently stronger then his hands were. She kept shifting over him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She asked him in seductively threatening tone as she smirked down at him.

"Oh I'll show you what I am going to do about it!" Grabbing her hips he went to flip her over when they heard the door knob turn.

"Daddy?" She said walking into the room.

"Yes sweetie," he replied sitting up, Olivia still resting in his lap but just looked into space waiting for Lizzie to ask what they were doing.

"Why is Livvie sitting on you?" She asked with curious eyes as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Oh we were just wrestling and of course, Olivia beat me, like always," he laughed looking at Olivia she had a shocked face.

"Can I watch a movie?" Lizzie asked them.

"Of course honey," Olivia spoke up this time. "I'll be right there and I will put it in for you," Olivia told her Lizzie made a squealing noise and ran into the living room. "How did you come up with that so fast?"

"I was prepared," he chuckled kissing her cheek before flipping them over, he kissed her powerfully, passionately, roughly. There was a little bit of everything in the kiss and when he pulled back it left both of them breathless. "Let's go and see what she wants to watch," he said kissing her again, then pulling back but she kept her lips connected to his. He continued to pull and then got off of her looking down at her with a smirk, and leaving the room.

She let her head flop back on the bed and rested her hand on her chest to feel that her heart was beating a zillion miles per hour. Her breathing was rapid, and all she did was laugh. He was in for it later when she got him alone.

**Review, or on Twitter- **Lillybug991

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, fair warning I think I am only going to do about two more chapters to this story!... Sorry! _


End file.
